Young Justice Revamped
by maxmartian
Summary: he used to think he was alone. he used to be on the run. he used to never stay in one place more than a week. they gave him a home. they gave him a team. they gave him family. can he protect them in the end. will he be there for them when they NEED him? or will his past be just too much. what if he was given the chance to walk away and forget them start over? will he take it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: welcome home

A/N Greetings i am maxmartian this is a story that is based off of YoungJustice i do not own that show or any characters that belongs to DC. i do own my OC's though. this story is rated T for a reason it has language but nothing to bad. this story has sad moments and happy moments. there might even be death. so reader be advised and dont forget to review. no flames and i am one to accept constructive criticism and that would help.

* MIDNIGHT JUNE,4,2009 LARRY'S POV *

i was riding the subway and i noticed a girl with blonde hair who looked to be a about the same age as was wearing a gotham acadamey school uniform and she kept staring at me. then it was my stop and i got off the subway car and the girl got off too. i headed into a alley way and so did she. i knew it was a dead end that's why i chose it. why are you following me? i said loud enough for her to hear. she stepped back looking shocked. who do you work for?! i demanded. i hear the sound of a cape falling behind me and i start to backhand the person but to my surprise the person catches it. i kick the person in the stomach using most of my weight. and it pushes the person back. i take this as my chance to run and i push myself off the ground and jump onto a fire escape. i start sprinting up the stairs onto the roof. the girl follows but struggles to keep up. a man in a green leotard and green hood is waiting for you. i flip over him and kick him in his back causing him to fall off the roof. i hear him land on his feet and i let out a sigh of relief. killing isn't my way of doing things. you continue to sprint and i charge yourself with a zap of electricity to make you faster. you see a blur of yellow and red and ginger hair and i trip him and he goes tumbling over. a boy who is a little younger than me in a red and black suit is waiting for you on the next roof and he's in a fighting position. i send a punch right for him and he sidesteps. in order to keep from falling i cartwheel and land on my feet. were not here to fight we just wanna talk! he shouts. i WONT go back! i yell at him kicking him in the chest and he skids back. were here to HELP you not send you back anywhere! he shouts back. i hear the rest catching up and they have almost reached us. how do i know i can trust you?! i yell. were heroes not villains. he states. now everyone has caught up and i realize that i have nowhere to run. a man in a all black suit walks up to you. we want to give you a safe place to call home where they can't get to you. he says calmly. is it that obvious that im out of options? i think to my self. what are you getting out of it? i question him. maybe you could join the team when you are ready. he says calmly. what do you want to be called as a hero? he says calmly. dragnock... i say quietly. he nods and motions to follow. he leads me to a alleyway with a broken down phone booth. he enters it presses some buttons on a keypad and a voice pops up. cpu: RECOGNIZED DRAGNOCK B008. you walk into the booth and there's a bright flash and your in a huge room.

A/N Well leave a review for what you think. i will try my best to update asap but school is starting in a few days so it might be a bit. i am going to try to have a update day each week so its like a tv show where it normal comes on a certain day. till next time...MAXMARTIAN signing off.


	2. The flashback

Chapter 2: FlashBacks

A/N This is one of the many flashbacks that Larry is going to have. the flashbacks are there to help give a understanding of his past and it helps understanding why he is how he is. this also helps you understand the cause behind his actions. these chapters are shorter. the reason being his memories are suppressed and even though they are still there its like they are locked and they are slowly unlocking themselves. but not everything was locked away.

* LARRY'S POV *

the sun was shining and it was a beautiful day in new york. we were at the park practicing combat skills and getting the usual stares. good job son. my father said to me smiling. his smile was unlike any other smile. it was the kind of smile that made you feel warm and happy making the kind that would make you smile instantly. i smile back. moms making meatloaf again tonight. dad says. as we head home i cant help feel like something bad was about to happen and you could tell dad felt it too. we started walking a little faster. by the time we were on our street we were running. we arrived at our small house to find the door kicked down. we ran inside. my heart dropped as we found mom on the kitchen floor blood everywhere. there was a lot of footsteps coming from the hall. GIVE US THE META NOW! a man in a suit shouted at dad. your not taking him. dad said firmly and he steps in between me and the men. then with one shot and one bullet dad was on the ground. i love you larry we both do. dad says softly. your coming with us kid. the man who shot dad says firmly. NO! i shout. they shoot me with something and i fall over. they drag me out of the last place i was ever able to call home. i watch unable to do anything as my home gets blown up. they inject me with something and i fall asleep.

A/N Wow...pretty powerful stuff..well don't forget to review about what you thought. next chapter is going to take place in the present. signing off for now...~MAXMARTIAN


	3. Settling

Chapter 3: settling

* LARRY'S POV *

a green girl greets me as i walk in. its so good to meet you im but you can call me m'ggan. she says smiling. im dragnock...i say quietly. a boy who looks to 16 with a black t-shirt and jeans walks up to you. isn't there already a hero named dragnock? he questions. there was. i state looking him in the eyes. m'ggan flies up to me. lets get you a room. she says smiling. she starts flying away and i follow. she takes you to a room that has a big bed a bunch of dressers a bookshelf a mirror and the rest of the normal bedroom things. you can alter it to your liking whenever you want. we both walk back to the main room. why are you all doing all this for me...i say quietly. we want to help you..your like us. being a meta just gets people hurt... i walk off to your room. you hear the static of a cell phone. i look into the mirror. my brown hair is messy and untamed. my green eyes show tiredness. my leather jacket has a bunch of cuts and some parts are torn. and my jeans have some rips. there's a knock on the door. its batman. i recognize the voice. come in. i say just loud enough for him to hear. my friend bruce wayne would like to adopt you...he has plenty of room and its a safe place... he says firmly. on one condition... i say quietly. what is the condition? batman asks. that he will take me to my old home and he will let me visit their graves... i'm sure he will agree to that. he says firmly.

A/N Well that's chapter 3 hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to r&r. next chapter is most likely going to be a flash back and with that is the start of a pattern. i will try to have two chapters come in when i update. signing off, MaxMartian...


	4. THE SECOND FLASHBACK

A/N Hey everybody we almost have 100 views..its my first time hitting a 100. im sick so it might not be the best work but that doesn't mean its not gonna be good! well here is the flashback and after this things might change a little.

CHAPTER 4: THE SECOND FLASHBACK

*Larry's POV*

it was cold but i didn't feel it. i was miserable and i had no idea. miserable is a understatement. i had no idea how long i was in there. i did know one thing...i wont give in even if its life or death i wont give in...i wont forget that smile. i was terrified. they were starting to ease back the amount of food i was given...if you could call it food. and i knew they were trying to break me. and that meant one thing...they hadn't won yet. maybe i still had a chance. even if i died that just meant that i was stronger that they COULDN'T win. that i was a danger to them a threat. i went to scratch my neck and i realized something. i didn't have the collar on. this could be a test or a trap. but even in death they wouldn't EVER win. i picked the lock with a broken piece of the tray. i froze as a guard passed. to my luck he didn't see me. i pushed myself over the gate. i saw a newspaper on the ground. it had the date 6/4/2009. it had something about a place called the hall of justice. there is no justice... i spoke quietly my voice hoarse. i realized i had been gone for four years. the alarm sounded behind me and i ran and it seemed like forever when i stopped. i was finally free. i wasn't cold anymore. and a name came in the back of my head. it was...dragnock.

A/N yea thats why he prefers the name dragnock. it might be a bit b4 the next flashback. im not writing till i hit 100 views..its only 4 more views. till next time...MAXMARTIAN


End file.
